The one and only Pumpkin Queen
by AnimeFangirl15
Summary: Jack and sally, right after they share their first kiss together, spend the night in the graveyard.After they come back Jack decides he wants to propose.Please read to find out what happens.
1. Doctor Finklestein's little Jewel

Disclaimer: I just want you to know that I do not own Jack, Sally, or anything to do with The nightmare before Christmas. If I did that would be awesome. Sadly though I do not.

Our story starts off right after Jack and Sally kiss at the end of the movie. Ooogie Boogie is dead and Christmas was saved. What could possibly happen now? Well, you're about to find out.

**The one and only pumpkin queen**

Jack and Sally were walking back down to his house when everyone started to cheer. Seeing the young couple together at last was a wonderful sight. Even the mayor had his happy face on.

"Jack and Sally! What a surprise to see you two together." Yelled the mayor. He was so excited that his head was practiclly spinning.

"Everyone, we are going to my house. We need some time to think about what has all happened tonight." Said Jack. With him being the pumpkin king every single person around got quiet. They all started to get up and go back to their own house to get some sleep.

"Sally!" Screamed Doctor Finklestein. A robotic like lady was wheeling him over.

"It's you! Why are you here? Can't you see I love Jack!" She screamed. Being as upset as she was now didn't help the situation.

"Sally, don't get all worked up. I'm not going to take you back home. I just wanted to let you know that you are no longer needed at the lab."

"But, what about..." She couldn't finish.

"You were right. You need to get out once and a while. I decided to make some one who can take care of me. I would like you to meet my robotic wife, Jewel."

"Well, I'm so happy for you father." Father? Jack had never heard Sally call him father before. I guess there is a first for everything.

"Sally, we should get going. We have a lot of planing to do for next Halloween." Jack was really starting to get upset. He had planned to propose to her for days now but Doctor Finklestein was ruining everything.

"Okay Jack. Goodbye! It was nice to meet you Jewel!" The two walked away side by side, Jack's arm around her waist. They looked so perfect together. There was only one thing missing, the ring on Sally's finger!


	2. The mink coat

"Here we are!" Said Jack. They were standing outside of Jack's house.

"Well, Jack. I, uh... don't know what to say. Um, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Sally in a confused, but hopeful voice.

"Of course I do. Just trust me on this one." Said Jack. He was still surprized that Sally had agreed to move in with him so quickly.

"Well, ok. I trust you Jack." Jack put his arm around her shoulders and guided Sally up the stairs. Pulling a key from his pocket he unlocked the door.

"Sally, welcome to your new home!" He said proudly as he swung the door open.

"Oh Jack, the house is so beutiful. I'm...I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you like it. Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You won't know until tonight."

"Oh Jack, you sneaky little thing you. You know I hate to wait."

For the next few hours Sally cleaned up, washed the dishes, dusted, and did anything else that would pass the time. She was restless. Knowing that she would be getting something that night was really messing with her. But what she didn't know was that Jack's plan would change her for the rest of her life.

The clock read 8:00. She was starting to get worried. Just then the doorbell rang. A loud scream filled the whole house.

"I'm coming!" She screamed out.

As she opened the door Jack popped up with a smile on his face. It was starting to really creep her out.

"Oh Jack! Where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you to come home."

" That isn't the issue right now. But I do have your surprise." He said.

"Thats great, what is it?" She asked.

"Sally, I'm making dinner for us tonight. Why don't you go get ready." Jack knew what he was doing. The plan was to get her out of the room and slip the ring into the pocket of the new mink coat that he had just bought that afternoon.

Just as soon as he put the brightly wrapped box under his chair Sally walked in.

"Oh Jack. Dinner looks so good. I can't wait to eat." She was really surprised. A romantic dinner, candles, and soon to be a new mink coat. It just felt like so much was being given to her all at once.

"Well Sally. Lets eat." He was so excited. The hardest part of it all was keeping a straight face.

Once they were done eating Sally went and sat down on the couch. Jack grabbed the box and sat down beside her.

"Whats that?"

"Your surprise."

"In the box?"

"Yes." He handed the box over to her and watched her unrap it. Once she had it open she screamed.

"Oh Jack, I love it. How did you find one this color?" She asked. It was this horrible green mint color.

"It wasn't easy. Look in the pocket." There was a huge grin on his face by now. The excitement was too much for him to handle.

As soon as she pulled out the small black box and opened it tears began to roll down her face.

"Whats wrong Sally. Don't you like it."

"Of course I like it. Infact, I love it. I'm just so happy."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes Jack. I will marry you!"

* * *


	3. The Wedding and Beyond

The sun was bright, the birds were singing, everything was just so wonderful today. It was Jack and Sally's wedding day.

**At the church**

"Do you Jack, take this corpse to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do." he said. Jack's hands were shaking. He was still a little nervouse about the wedding.

"Do you Sally, take this skeleton to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do" She said. Sally couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over. The two of them could finally have some well deserved alone time on their honeymoon.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you skeleton and corpse!" Jack dove in for a passionate kiss. As they embraced each other the crowd started to cheer. Finally, everything was perfect!

4 Years Later

Jack, the happy skeleton that he was, sat on the floor beside zero, who was barking happily at the newborn baby in his arms. Sally was on the couch in the other room taking a nap. This little boy, who was now the pumpkin prince, was soon going to find out how hard it just is to control all of halloween.


End file.
